


Archer's Hands

by JJKMagic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!McCree, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Suspension Bondage, Top!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: Winston calls a morning meeting that ends surprisingly quickly. With the next mission still a few days away that leaves Jesse McCree with a surprising amount of time to spend with his lover. Hanzo doesn't seem averse to a little "playtime" either and there's nothing Jesse enjoys more than being at the mercy of the archer's skillfull hands...





	Archer's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! My first McHanzo fic! *coughs* *eyes all the McHanzo WIPs still on the PC*  
> The first finished one anyway! This took way longer to write than anticipated, it's also easily twice as long as I expected it to be though, so there's that I guess!
> 
> I hope you enjoy some PWP! I think it still qualifies as such since there's no plot... just a lot of dorks in love having fun together... in more ways than one ;)
> 
> Got a hold of my wonderful beta [Ilyen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyen) so it's finally beta-ed up to the end now^^ Thank you, Ilyen! <3
> 
> A last little heads-up before you start: it is not mentioned in the fic but since those two darlings are in a healthy kinky relationship they DO have safewords but they don't get used in the fic. Just mentioning that they do exist. Stay safe folks!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Meeting dismissed."

Barely a moment after Winston's words released the Overwatch agents, Jesse McCree found the fingers of his flesh hand interlaced with anothers’. Feeling comfortably warm at the action he wasted no time in getting up and dutifully following Hanzo out of the room.

The archer was quiet, leading him around a corner that the other agents were _sure_ to pass by any moment. Hanzo seemed unbothered by that fact as he pressed Jesse softly against the wall, looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes of his.

Jesse smiled.

"Missed you too, sugar."

Hanzo snorted but his eyes lit up in affection.

"We woke up together," he stated.

"Doesn't matter to me, darlin'. I miss ya after a single second parted from ya. Hell, I miss ya when you're sitting across from me and I can't touch ya while Winston drones on and on."

His response was rewarded with another snort, an adorable little sound of happiness from his lover that made Jesse's inner self giddy and gleeful.

Hanzo fell quiet again, unusually quiet, his eyes intense as he wordlessly looked at the gunslinger.

Jesse didn't know how long they stood there, if the other agents really hadn't passed by their hardly hidden display yet or if he had simply missed it altogether, too engrossed in his lover to take notice.

He reached up with his flesh hand, softly cupping Hanzo's face while he let his metal fingers tangle with Hanzo's instead.

He leaned in closer, dropping his voice to a murmur.

"Winston sure called that meeting early..." he noted casually, receiving a soft hum in response. "The mission is not for another two days. He'll probably have us run a few simulations... but not before tomorrow."

Another soft hum.

"Seems t'me like we'd have a decent amount of _playtime_ , sugar."

At that the grip on Jesse’s hand tightened the faintest bit, enough for his artificial nerves to pick up on it.

"Are you up for that?" Hanzo asked, his dark eyes full of hardly hidden intent.

" _Sugar_ , you know I'm up for anythin' as long as it is with you," he purred, cradling the archer's face.

Hanzo's eyes brightened in barely concealed glee and Jesse's chest felt full to bursting with affection for the other man. He took a moment to nuzzle his nose against Hanzo's, earning himself another little snort before he was led away to the safety of Hanzo's room.

The moment the door closed behind him he found himself pressed against it, softly, always so softly. The archer only so much as needed to lean against him for Jesse to acquiesce in his wishes.

Hanzo's lips found his, a fleeting movement, barely more than a peck before he stepped back again, wordlessly moving away further into the room.

Jesse stepped in as well, standing aimlessly next to the bed for a moment while Hanzo procured his _tools_ from his little hidden closet that held nothing else.

He returned with a set of perfectly coiled ropes hung across his arm and Jesse wondered, not for the first time, when the other man took the time to roll all of them up so meticulously. He was quite sure Hanzo did so right after their sessions. He was also sure that he had already watched the man _do_ so but had been too dozy to commit it to memory. As it was he didn't ponder it much but sure admired his lover's proficiency regardless.

"Do you mind if I take my time with you today?"

Jesse almost snorted in response, instead crowding in on his lover to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Not at all, darlin'. Go nuts, " he said grinning and took a step back. "So, ya want me to strip?"

Hanzo nodded, then hesitated.

"You might want to leave your shirt on, I don't want you to grow too cold."

He was barely finished speaking before he headed over to to control panel in the room to up the temperature, just in case.

Another burst of warmth bloomed in Jesse’s chest at the action. His lover took so perfect care of him. He still didn't know what he did to deserve someone like that and took the moment to say as much out loud.

Hanzo hummed and returned to his side, using the hand that was not currently occupied as a rope holder to cup Jesse's face, rubbing his thumb softly along the gunslinger's beard.

"Possibly the same I did to deserve you... possibly nothing at all, does it matter?" the archer murmured and Jesse practically melted into the soft touch.

"If ya ask like _that_ , darlin', I guess not," he purred, content.

"Now get ready and get on the bed," Hanzo directed him, taking a step back.

Jesse didn't waste time and started shimmying out of his pants and underwear but hesitated when he processed the words.

"The bed?" he asked and Hanzo looked at him with big eyes, the barest hint of confusion in them.

“Do you want to sit on the floor?” the archer asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice. “I can turn on the floor heating but I can hardly imagine it being comfortable for long.”

“Ah, no. I just…” Jesse hesitated. He certainly didn’t _want_ to sit on the floor but… “Won’t it hinder you?”

Hanzo blinked at the question, then he smiled amusedly, _affectionately._

“It won’t _hinder_ me. Get on the bed. Just push the duvet aside and it will be fine.”  
  
Jesse didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed the duvet aside and made himself comfortable, sitting on the bed for now. Hanzo followed him, carefully depositing the coils of rope next to him on the bed for easy access. Then he turned to Jesse.

“You may lay down,” the archer said patting Jesse’s leg meaningfully.

The gunslinger smirked as he reclined to get comfortable once more.

“So I won’t be able to walk today I take it?” he asked smirking. When Hanzo’s gaze met his a similar smirk was mirrored on his expression.

“Not for a while, no.”

Jesse purred at that, a rumbling sound deep within his throat.

“I don’t mind. Not when I’ve got you to take care of me.”

Hanzo merely took a moment to smile at him before he got to work.

Jesse watched him as he carefully uncoiled one of the ropes and laid it over his arm to arrange both ends to have the exact same length. The gunslinger was almost embarrassed when a shiver of arousal made itself known at the sight of that scrutinizing gaze even though it wasn’t directed at him but an _innocent_ item in Hanzo’s hands.

And _ohhhh_ those hands. That was the next point. Jesse was almost sad to say that he would never be able to describe _exactly_ what it was that Hanzo did. When the archer determined the middle of the rope to his full satisfaction he got to work. He got into a seiza position and arranged Jesse’s left leg in his lap and that… was pretty much all Jesse could say with any certainty. The moment the rope touched his skin he was at a loss. Hanzo worked quickly and efficiently and Jesse could never even fathom _how_ he did what he did. The gunslinger didn’t mind though. He was entirely transfixed watching Hanzo work, seeing those strong, elegant fingers dance across his skin in patterns that he didn’t understand but also didn’t _need_ to understand. He was quickly lulled into a state of utter calmness, Hanzo’s calming presence and the soft but confident touches on his skin evoking nothing but a sense of absolute trust and safety.

“Is this okay?” Hanzo asked after a while, snapping Jesse out of his comfortable haze.

He looked at his foot, now covered in a cocoon of soft rope. Hanzo’s skill was honestly awe-inspiring. The archer had offered they switch positions once, offering to _teach_ Jesse but one look at the complex pattern of knots and alignment of rope had told him that _that_ was something he would never be proficient in, not even if he still had two hands with full sensory capacity.

He couldn’t even tell where Hanzo had started, the pattern around his foot almost unnervingly even. If not for the slowly dwindling lengths of rope still dangling from Hanzo’s hands Jesse wouldn’t even be able to tell where the archer had stopped.

But that wasn’t the point right now as Hanzo’s question registered in his mind. Jesse flexed his foot as far as he was still capable to check how the rope felt on his skin. He moved his toes making sure they weren’t uncomfortably squished together and then tried rotating his foot to determine if there was any pressure on his ankle bone that might become a problem.

Neither was the case but there was a little too much pressure on his achilles tendon that might obstruct the the blood flow if left as it was. Hanzo had drilled that and many other things into him before they had started this.

“There’s somethin’ pressing uncomfortably into the tendon, I think…”

“Where is it?” Hanzo asked, hawk-like eyes examining his work.

Jesse sat up, turning and flexing his foot so he himself could see where exactly the knot was that bothered him.

“There,” he pointed out, indicating the offending piece of rope with his finger.

Hanzo hummed thoughtfully and after a moment quickly undid a part of his work until he reached the indicated spot. He loosened the respective knot and prodded at the formerly adjacent one, pulling the rope this way and that to rearrange it minimally.

That right there was the reason Jesse would never be able to do this. It could quickly turn into such a finicky work, making sure the rope was properly secured, _tight_ but not uncomfortable. That kind of precision really was more of a Hanzo thing than a Jesse thing.

After a minute of prodding Hanzo quickly redid the work he had previously undone.

“Is it better now?”

Jesse flexed and rotated his foot again, as much as the rope still allowed him to.

“Yep, thank you kindly, darlin’.”

Hanzo scoffed.

“No need. It is my duty to ensure you’re alright.”

Jesse merely smiled. “Yeah, yeah, and it is _my_ duty to tell you if anything is wrong. It’s fine, darlin’, just let me thank you.”

"Hmpf, if you must."

Hanzo sounded unconvinced and obviously didn't expect another response which is of course why Jesse offered exactly that.

"Oh, absolutely! Consider it another one of my duties."

The archer scoffed again but there was an amused glimmer in his eyes.

"Foolish cowboy," Hanzo muttered, so affectionately that it might as well have been praise.

"Always happy to be of service," Jesse said, dutifully tipping his hat that surprisingly hadn't slipped of his head yet.

For a moment he wondered if he should feel weird for being completely dressed from the waist up, while his ass and everything below was happily bared to the world.

He shrugged inwardly. It probably didn't matter. He would have bared everything for Hanzo if his lover wasn't so concerned that his cowboy's tits might get cold. Jesse smirked to himself at the thought.

"What amuses you so?" Hanzo asked knowingly and the gunslinger's inner gleeful self reported back realizing that the archer wasn't even _looking_ at him. Hanzo’s apparent sixth sense pertaining any and all things Jesse McCree was as awe-inspiring as it was adorable. It truly just made him feel _loved_.

"'s nothing," Jesse lied nonchalantly, not because it was secret but simply because the truth would only get him scoffed at again.

The corner of Hanzo's lips quirked up in amusement. That much the gunslinger could see even though the other man was still focused on uncoiling another rope to extend the one he had been working with.

"Nothing, huh?"

"Yup, nothing worth worryin' yer pretty little head about."

"I'll take your word for it," Hanzo replied calmly and Jesse was about to drop the topic when he caught the implication.

"Hey, wait! Why does it sound like you just insulted me?"

Hanzo laughed, no snort, no chuckle, but actual, bright laughter.

"You're imagining things."

"I'm _so_ not!"

The archer merely continued laughing until the laughter dissolved into quieter chuckles.

Jesse merely stared at him, a wide smile on his face. He was still entirely captivated whenever his lover showed his happiness so openly.

After the chuckles died down as well, Jesse just shook his head amusedly and let the topic drop.

In the meantime Hanzo had extended his rope and quietly continued working and Jesse watched a part of his hairy legs disappear beneath a cocoon of rope, a rope _harness_ if he was to use the correct word before Hanzo chided him again.

The first time they had done this Jesse had honestly feared that his extensive body hair would complicate things. Truth be told he had been scared shitless that his hair might get caught in the knots and make for a really _really_ unpleasant experience. But no such thing happened. The rope gracefully moved along his skin, guided by gracefully moving hands, as it always did.

Shortly after passing his ankle the ever-growing harness stopped and Hanzo deposited the now extensively decorated leg to arrange Jesse’s other leg in his lap.

"What? I'm still allowed to move the other one?" Jesse asked jokingly which received a smirk from the archer in return.

"I'll make sure you won't be able to part them later, I promise. No need to get impatient," Hanzo replied mischievously, the intensity in his gaze proving that it was not an empty threat.

Jesse raised his arms in a show of surrender.

"Wouldn't dream of rushing ya, darlin'" he said in mock innocence.

"You'd better not." The answer sounded firm but the amused, happy glimmer in the archer's eyes betrayed his true emotions.

Hanzo was happy, _content_ and Jesse was overjoyed that he was blessed with seeing him like that. It sure had taken a fair amount of time to get the other man to open up like that.

Comfortable silence filled the room once more as Jesse watched Hanzo work, watched as his other foot too disappeared in a rope harness consisting of nothing but a myriad of carefully arranged knots. The pattern was still nonsensical to him but perfectly, artfully even. The archer knew what he was doing, the gunslinger only acted like he understood, instead using the time to stare unabashedly at his lover, watching the dragons dance across Hanzo's arm and chest as he moved, pulled and arranged knots in a perfect pattern.

After a while the archer stopped again, scrutinizing his work.

"Is it okay?" he asked.

 _Ah_ , his foot was completely covered in rope when Jesse looked down and flexed it to check the binding.

"Feels a-okay to me, darlin'."

Hanzo nodded.

"Good. And the other leg? Still okay?"

Truth be told Jesse had almost entirely forgotten about it again. To ease the archer's mind he flexed and curled his toes under his lover's scrutinizing gaze.

"Nothin' out of the ordinary here either, darlin'. You may stop worrying your pretty little head now an' continue," Jesse said cheerfully.

Hanzo nodded again, seemingly satisfied, but his heavy gaze landed on Jesse once more.

"Anything else you need? Something to drink?"

Jesse would have laughed if he wasn't also melting on the inside at his lover's care for him.

"Aw, sugar. Thank you but I'm pretty sure I could still get up and get it myself."

That received a truly intimidating look, a silent _don't you dare move_ if he had ever seen one.

"Okay, okay!" Jesse said, giving up. “Yeah, sure. I guess some water would be good.”

His throat did feel a little dry now that his attention was drawn to it. How much time had passed anyway? Had it already been an hour? More? Hanzo worked quickly but the harness running along Jesse’s legs was nothing short of art and art required time.

He watched as Hanzo nodded, visibly satisfied, and padded over to the small table at the wall that held an assortment of drinking bottles full of water and a bowl filled with Japanese sweets and some “ _disgusting_ ” caramel toffees that obviously never would have found their way into the archer’s bedroom if it wasn’t for the cowboy.

Hanzo returned to the bed with one of the bottles and Jesse saw him instinctively reach to feed it to the cowboy himself before he remembered that Jesse’s hands weren’t bound, which was admittedly unusual for their sessions, and that Jesse was very much capable of drinking himself. Hanzo paused in the movement, quickly catching himself, and handed the bottle to Jesse instead.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, a soft red color rising to his cheeks at the mistake.

“Aw, honey! It’s fine. You’re just looking out for me. It’s cute!” Jesse promised, positively giddy on the inside again.

The color on Hanzo’s cheeks deepened but he smiled.

“Three,” he mumbled.

“What’s that now?” Jesse asked puzzled.

“That’s the third pet name you have used today.”

The gunslingers eyes widened comically for a moment. “Gosh darn, honey, are you keeping track of that now? I promise you’ll have lost count by the end of the night!” he promised, laughing softly. His archer truly was unfairly adorable at times.

Hanzo didn’t respond to that but Jesse saw the soft shade of red persisting on his cheeks. Jesse took the moment to gulp down a decent amount of water to rehydrate. The day was still young and while they were still relaxed _now_ he was quite sure he would need to be in top shape later.  Hanzo watched him quietly and once the gunslinger was done took the bottle as it was handed back to him.

“Thank ya kindly, darlin’,” Jesse purred as the archer got up and returned the bottle to the other ones on the table.

“Is there anything else you need?” Hanzo asked upon returning to the bed.

“Nope,” he responded, popping the p playfully, “I’m fi-”

He stopped himself, rethinking. “Actually... there _is_.”

Hanzo’s watchful gaze was on him instantly.

“What is it?” he asked and Jesse had to stop himself from chuckling at seeing the earnest expression on his lover’s face.

He leaned in a little, watching Hanzo intently following the movement.

“A kiss,” Jesse said simply, smirking as Hanzo’s eyes widened for a moment before quickly turning fondly exasperated.

“Foolish man,” the archer huffed softly before unceremoniously, but not without his usual grace, plopping down in Jesse’s lap. Despite everything Jesse was caught off guard for a moment as the other man quickly tilted the gunslinger’s head so he could press a kiss against his lips. It was sweet and slow and entirely not like the quick peck he had expected to receive for his cheeky request. As it was he sighed contentedly, losing himself in the feeling of the other man pressed against him. Jesse smiled as they separated and saw the expression mirrored on the archer's face.

“You can request those at any time,” Hanzo murmured fondly.

Jesse used the moment to place his hands on the archer’s waist, squeezing softly and relishing in the pleased hum the action received. They stayed like that for a moment merely watching each other. The archer’s hands found their way into Jesse’s hair, mindlessly playing with the soft strands.

“Are you still okay to continue?” Hanzo asked calmly after a while.

Jesse blinked at him, slightly confused at the question.

“We’ve barely started,” he answered softly, loath to disrupt the quiet moment that had formed between them.

“Enough time has passed for you to change your mind,” Hanzo replied just as calmly as before.

Jesse smiled. His flesh hand found its way up to Hanzo’s face to tuck a stray lock behind his lover’s ear.

“Why would I change my mind when I have such a _gorgeous_ man taking such _perfect_ care of me?”

The archer huffed but Jesse saw the blush darkening on his cheeks.

“Alright then,” Hanzo said, his expression quickly morphing into a rather mischievous one, “I’ll finish the harness on your right leg and the _bind_ them together.”

A shiver of arousal made itself known again at that look and tone of voice. Jesse’s throat was suddenly dry even though he had drunken water just a moment ago.

“The moment where moving will become a problem for the rest of the day I take it?”

Hanzo smirked.

“It won’t be a _problem_. I’ll simply have to do most of the _work_ for you.”

Yep, his throat was definitely dry now. A slightly breathless chuckle found its way out of his throat regardless.

“Somehow I kinda doubt that,” Jesse said and only received another meaningful smirk in return. “Alright,” he drawled trying to tame his excitement for now. Hanzo wasn’t done yet. He looked down at what he could see of his legs beyond the man still sitting snugly in his lap. _Goddamn_ , Hanzo wasn’t done yet. He was so far from done in fact that a soft groan escaped Jesse unbidden. “Back to work I guess.”

“Yes,” Hanzo replied, still with that devilishly sexy smirk on his lips, as he removed himself from Jesse’s lap to sit on the bed again. A meaningful look sent Jesse’s way had him lifting his still only half-bound leg and depositing it in Hanzo’s lap without being prompted.

Hanzo smiled, looking awfully smug as he returned to work.

The harness on his other leg was quickly finished and Jesse watched as Hanzo draped Jesse’s other leg across his lap as well and moved to bind both of them together. That wasn’t unusual per se and Hanzo had told him that he would do exactly that but still, something about it irked Jesse.

“Say Han, I’m not an expert or nothin’ but couldn’t you have bound them together from the start?” he couldn’t help but ask, but the smirk that spread on Hanzo’s lips in response somehow told him that he didn’t really want to know the answer.

“To be honest, Jesse, I could suspend you just like that, leaving you free to move your legs,” Hanzo explained calmly despite the smirk never leaving his lips and Jesse waited in vain for him to finish his sentence.

“But?”

“ _But_ ,” Hanzo said, fixing Jesse with his gaze, “where would the fun be in that?”

Jesse groaned even though at this point that was exactly what he had expected from the archer.

“So why not just bind them together right away?” he asked instead, returning to his original question.

Hanzo hummed in response, acting thoughtful. At this point Jesse was sure the archer was just messing with him. The smirk that quickly replaced Hanzo’s thoughtful expression again should prove him right once more.

“I thought I’d let you squirm just a _little_ longer,” Hanzo replied completely unabashed.

“ _Hanzooo_ ,” Jesse whined, “you’re killing me here, darlin’.”

Hanzo chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that Jesse was absolutely in love with.

“Believe me, Jesse, _that_ is not my intention.”

That, for some reason, shut Jesse up, coloring his cheeks a deep crimson. It wasn’t so much what Hanzo said but _the way_ he had said it that implied so much more than mere words could. Jesse remained quiet from then on, if only so Hanzo could focus on his work and get done faster. The gunslinger didn’t want to wait any longer.

Hanzo’s smirk never left his lips as he continued working as if he knew exactly why Jesse was suddenly quiet. The archer’s deft fingers continued dancing over his much darker skin, almost weightless in their soft pressure and still rendering Jesse completely helpless, in more ways than one.

Jesse didn’t know how much time it took until Hanzo let go of his legs, scrutinizing his work from a little more distance.

Jesse never knew. Their sessions were a weirdly timeless space that felt extremely long and extremely short at the same time. Being in Hanzo’s presence just had that effect on him he figured.

“Okay?” Hanzo asked after scrutinizing his own work.

Jesse moved his feet, quickly realizing that, _yep,_ he couldn’t move them much at all anymore. He told his lover as much which only earned him a _stare_.

“ _Jesse_ ,” Hanzo reprimanded him and Jesse was almost embarrassed how much _that_ turned him on. When did such honest care for his well-being become sexy?

“Relax, Han. Everything’s fine. Doesn’t hurt nowhere,” Jesse promised quickly.

Hanzo nodded.

“Good,” he said and _finally_ leaned down to where Jesse was reclined on the bed.

The gunslinger had almost started to miss him despite not even being a foot away from him. Hanzo leaned into his space, so close that Jesse could feel the other man’s beard brush against his neck.

“So, I was thinking,” Hanzo breathed softly, seductively, into his ear, “that I could let you dangle headfirst, just a _little_ , while you start to _blow_ me.”

The calm, almost matter of fact way Hanzo voiced that absolutely filthy suggestion almost had Jesse as hard as the suggestion itself. He shivered despite himself as he nodded, momentarily lost for words. Hanzo merely smirked again.

“Good,” he said and moved to extend the rope he had last worked on. He grasped the end of the extended rope and got to his feet on the bed, quickly pulling the rope through the suspension point hiding almost inconspicuously on the high ceiling, one of the reasons they only ever held their sessions in Hanzo’s room. The archer had told Winston the installation was used for “ _aerial yoga_ ” practices. Jesse still had no idea what exactly that even _was_ , so he was pretty certain that excuse wouldn’t fly as well if he was the one offering it.

Again, the gunslinger couldn’t do much more than watch, mesmerized, as Hanzo moved to secure the rope, pulling it through the suspension point a few more times to form a knot in mid-air. Jesse was almost certain Hanzo had explained to him that it was used to control the length of the rope, or the height he was suspended in? Something like that. Jesse was always a little hazy on the details. They admittedly didn’t matter much to him as long as Hanzo knew what he was doing. He trusted Hanzo with that, as he did with _everything_.

Satisfied with his work Hanzo’s gaze returned to him.

 _Ready?_ His steady gaze seemed to ask and Jesse could only nod. He had to keep from drooling as he watched Hanzo _finally_ remove his kyudo-gi, first loosening the sash keeping it together before pushing it, along with his pants, off of his body.

Hanzo was beautiful, absolutely mesmerizing _,_ even more so when Jesse could see all of that pale skin pulled taut across lean muscles. _A deadly, graceful beauty._ Jesse loved him more than words could describe. And, seeing Hanzo’s cock curved upward in clear interest, right now he _wanted_ him more than anything too.

“ _Baby_ , you’re so beautiful,” Jesse purred in absolute delight.

“Hush,” Hanzo shushed him though Jesse saw him smiling anyway. “Better prepare yourself, _cowboy_ ,” Hanzo warned him and soon after Jesse felt the first tug of the rope.

Jesse made sure to lay still, anticipation filling his body as he felt his legs slowly lift off the bed. He didn’t know whether to watch his feet or his lover as he lifted Jesse effortlessly off the bed. That man and his ropes sure worked like magic as far as Jesse was concerned. The moment his upper body lifted off the bed he knew he would not be able to stay in this position for long with his blood immediately aiming to rush to his head, with or without additional stimulation of which he was sure to get plenty. Hanzo left him right where he was, dangling barely a foot over the bed, his whole world turned upside down but still entirely focused on his lover. Jesse must have had a dreamy expression on his face despite the situation because Hanzo’s expression was fond in that way it only was when he thought Jesse was being stupid again.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo asked, trying his hardest to keep his amusement from his voice.

Jesse instinctively wanted to nod but somehow thought better of it considering his current position and instead answered verbally.

“Yeah, baby _._ I’m fine, _please_!”

Hanzo looked at him for a moment as if gauging if Jesse was honest or merely overstimulated already. Then he nodded almost imperceptibly to himself before securing Jesse in his current position.

Hanzo sat down on the bed with such a goddamn calmness about himself that Jesse almost lost his mind just watching him. But then Hanzo got to his knees, spreading his legs with his cock still at attention, and met Jesse’s gaze.

“Go on then, _cowboy,_ ” Hanzo challenged and Jesse did just that.

Hanzo helped stabilizing him, groaning softly the moment Jesse’s lips wrapped around his swollen length. It was an admittedly awkward angle, it was a _damn_ awkward angle but it was also extremely _hot_. It was difficult to swallow in his position so most of Jesse’s drool ended up sliding down Hanzo’s length but the archer wasn’t complaining, in fact he was groaning most appreciatively at every careful suck along his flesh. Hanzo’s hands found their way into Jesse’s hair, after making sure that he wasn’t swaying too much, which only motivated Jesse more. It was definitely difficult to maneuver in this position though, so Jesse found purchase with his hands on Hanzo’s legs as he pulled off the archer’s length to place a quick kiss on the head before licking across the swollen cock from base to tip. He was getting dizzy much faster than he would have liked but with the archer’s hands tightening in his hair and his breath leaving his lips in short little pants Jesse knew Hanzo was close, so it would be a waste to stop now.

He redoubled his efforts, taking the length into his mouth again and quickly swallowing all of it. The curly hair at its base tickled his nose but he ignored it in favor of wrapping his tongue around the pulsating flesh, massaging the swollen glands at its underside and bobbing his head as much as he could in his position.

Hanzo’s hands tightened in his hair, his breath coming in harsh gasps, but Jesse noticed those hands weren’t pushing him down, closer, but were trying to pull him _away_.

“Jesse, _stop_ ,” Hanzo ordered, though the arousal in his breathless voice made it hard to sound convincing.

He was _so close._ Jesse could feel it in the way Hanzo’s cock twitched against his tongue and the lingering taste of precum, so Jesse had no intention of stopping just yet. Instead he swallowed along the length, draining as much precum and excess saliva as he could, before going down once more. He wrapped one hand around the base of Hanzo’s cock as he focused his tongue on the head and the sensitive slit.

Hanzo gasped but kept trying to pull Jesse away.

“ _Jesse!_ ”

But Jesse was too far gone to hear him. He licked across Hanzo’s head, gathering the precum there on his tongue before sliding back down. Hearing that soft mewling sound that always escaped his lover when he was right on the brink of orgasm, Jesse did what he knew would get Hanzo to come. He let his lover feel just the faintest trace of _teeth_ as he pulled off the length slowly and it took not even a second before Hanzo came with a sudden buck of his hips.

Jesse sputtered as he pulled off, not able to swallow all of his lover’s come from his current angle. Instead he hung there, dazed, admittedly more than a little dizzy now, as he watched his lover’s face contort in pleasure. He saw Hanzo fighting the afterglow, his eyes clearing much faster than usual as the archer’s gaze landed on him, quickly changing from blissed-out to worried.

“ _Jesse,_ ” he called in that reprimanding tone of his but Jesse had no time to react as the archer got up and quickly loosened the rope and lowered the gunslinger to the bed again.

Jesse quickly sat up, ignoring the short dizzy spell, to show that he was fine. Hanzo was at his side in a second regardless, grabbing his face and looking deep into his eyes, checking up on him.

“I told you to _stop_ ,” he said harshly but the tone gave way to worry right away. “Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

Jesse felt goddamn drunk in that moment, drunk _on Hanzo_ more specifically, and a tiny bit dizzy. Okay, more than a bit dizzy but he wasn’t about to say that.

“I’m _fine_ , darlin’. Trust me.”

Which might have even sounded convincing if his head hadn’t dropped a little too quickly on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“ _Jesse_.”

God, he loved that serious, insistent tone that made it even impossible for _him_ to lie his way out of this.

“Okay,” he admitted softly, “I think I’m a teeny tiny bit dizzy after all.”

Hanzo scoffed at that.

“You’re an idiot. That’s why you were supposed to _stop._ ”

It was too bad for Hanzo that with the fond and still slightly worried tone even that sounded like an endearment to Jesse.

“Stay,” Hanzo said softly, as if Jesse was going anywhere with his legs still bound to the _ceiling_ of all things, and got up from the bed, presumably to get some water.

Jesse dutifully remained sitting until Hanzo handed him a bottle and needed no prompting before taking some quick deep gulps if only to appease his lover. Hanzo still seemed on edge though, standing in front of the bed, never leaving Jesse out of his watchful eyes.

“ _Haaaan_ , I’m fine, _really._ ”

And he was. He definitely wasn’t about to keel over at any rate but Hanzo _still_ looked troubled.

“I told you to stop.”

At this point he had successfully made Jesse regret his recklessness. It was so goddamn difficult to calm his lover once the archer thought he had _failed_ in some way, even though he was hardly responsible for Jesse’s brashness.

“ _Gosh_ , I’m sorry, darlin’. I wasn’t thinking. But you were so close, I just wanted to make you _feel good,_ ” he quickly explained himself.

“This isn’t about me,” Hanzo said seriously and Jesse felt like whimpering. He just wanted his lover to return to bed, so he could kiss him again. The dizziness was already fading but he was still high strung on adrenaline.

“Darlin’, _I know_ ,” Jesse whined, “you keep telling me to mind my limits and _I do_. I’m fine. I thought a little dizziness isn’t all that bad.”

Hanzo _still_ looked unconvinced and Jesse caved.

“ _Please_ , darlin’. _C’mere._ ”

Hanzo looked at him, remaining stoic until Jesse reached out his hand, the most miserable kicked puppy expression on his face.

His lover’s face softened slowly, grabbing Jesse’s hand and letting himself be pulled onto the bed and into Jesse’s arms.

The gunslinger quickly peppered his neck with soft little kisses.

“I’m so sorry, sugar. I’m fine. I won’t do it again, I promise,” he whispered against his lover’s skin in between every soft little peck until Hanzo sighed.

“It’s fine,” Hanzo gave in finally, “just… listen to me next time.”

“I promise, sugar, I promise!”

Hanzo smiled at him then, a fond little quirk of his lips.

“Drink some more,” he ordered and Jesse was about to retort but a hard glance from his lover had him shutting up immediately and instead downing some more water.

Jesse placed the empty bottle on the ground next to the bed, turning back around to find his lover pressing something against his lips. The gunslinger was confused for a moment and, unable to see what it was, licked it instead, humming happily as he quickly let Hanzo place it on his tongue. The satisfying taste of caramel quickly flooded his mouth.

“I love you, darlin’,” he purred happily around the caramel in his mouth.

Hanzo scoffed, obviously still trying to remain stoic and reprimanding despite his caring side already overshadowing everything else.

“You need sugar to help stabilize your circulation again,” Hanzo responded matter of factly and that _definitely_ wasn’t a soft blush on his cheeks either. Jesse barely refrained from chuckling at him.

“Sure thing, _sugar_ ,” he merely purred in reply.

Silence enveloped the room as Jesse happily sucked on his toffee. Thankfully it was a comforting silence with Hanzo watching him contentedly, if not a little exasperated at Jesse’s exaggerated display of enjoying his candy.

“You jealous?” Jesse asked cheekily and Hanzo scoffed.

“Surely not. You can keep your junk to yourself.”

Jesse gasped mock-offended.

“Caramel isn’t _junk,_ darlin’!”

“Whatever you say. Are you done with your junk yet?” Hanzo asked instead and Jesse looked at him, taking note of the _hungry_ gaze his lover directed at him. He was suddenly glad that he obviously hadn’t ruined the mood as badly as he had feared.

“Ah, _impatient_ , aren’t we?” Jesse teased.

That was obviously the last straw as Hanzo pounced on him, practically attacking Jesse’s lips with his own, mindless of the strong taste of caramel still lingering on the gunslinger's lips. Jesse simply smirked into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hanzo to pull him closer.

“ _Darlin’,_ ” he breathed appreciatively in-between their lips, relishing the soft little groan he received in response before pulling away slowly.

“So…,” Jesse purred meaningfully, “you’re not going to… _leave me hanging,_ now are you?” he asked, winking unashamedly at Hanzo. He was more than ready to continue where they had let off.

Hanzo merely smirked at him.

"No, that was not my... intention," he replied and got up to loosen and remove the rope that still bound Jesse to the ceiling.

And while Jesse had said that, he also felt a sudden rush a panic, because he hadn’t meant Hanzo to _stop,_ he just wanted him to _continue_. As such he watched helplessly as Hanzo freed him, removing all unnecessary ropes extending from the harness on his feet while leaving only the harness itself in place.

McCree squirmed, unable to fully look at Hanzo as he asked timidly: ”I didn't... lose your trust, did I?"

When he did look at Hanzo, the archer was narrowing his eyes at him.

"I _should_ be disappointed in you," he said, pausing meaningfully which only made Jesse squirm even more, "but that is not the reason." Jesse perked up and focused on Hanzo just in time to see his expression turning sultry. "I simply thought," he said leaning into Jesse's space, "we could move on to... _other_ pleasurable activities."

Hanzo's gaze was downright indecent as he leaned back then and made a show of getting himself comfortable on the bed, all the while looking expectantly at Jesse.

Jesse swallowed hard.

"You won't hear me complaining."

A sultry smirk was directed his way as Hanzo rested one of his hands on his hip. He wasn't patting it but the implication remained the same.

"Why don't you take a seat, _cowboy_?"

Jesse actually had to wet his lips at that before he was able to reply.

"Don't mind if I do..."

But then he paused, his eyes wandering from Hanzo's inviting lap to his still bound feet. Now _there_ was a problem.

Hanzo snapped him out of his thoughts, practically leering at him as he asked: "Or do you require _assistance_?"

"I... uh... actually I just might," Jesse admitted after a moment.

Hanzo promptly leaned up, still smirking, and held out his hands in a clear invitation for Jesse to grab them, which he did, expecting Hanzo to pull him into the archer's waiting lap. And pull he did, only "pull" wasn't the right word as his lover all but _yanked_ him across the bed. Caught off guard Jesse emitted an audible "Uff" as he landed with all the grace of a stranded whale on top of his lover.

He was actually dazed for a moment before recovering.

"Shoulda known my darlin' never gives less than one hundred percent..." he muttered, earning himself a snort from Hanzo.

"You're ridiculous," Hanzo said laughing softly.

"I expected you to pull me, not _yank_ me," Jesse complained though a wide smile was playing on his lips as well.

"Does it matter?" Hanzo asked. "You are where you are meant to be."

Jesse looked down at their current position, his knees situated on either side of Hanzo's lap with his bound feet resting atop Hanzo's own.

"I sure am."

Hanzo's smile quickly turned sultry again, looking at Jesse as if taking him in for the first time. He reached up to bury his hands in Jesse's hair and pull him down for a kiss.

It didn't stay innocent. It didn't even start innocent. Hanzo bit on Jesse's lower lip, all but demanding entrance to Jesse's mouth which the cowboy quickly granted. Their tongues melted together, fighting, _dancing_ hungrily with each other.

Hanzo drew back, his hands running over the flannel shirt still miraculously in place on Jesse's body.

"Time to get this off," the archer muttered, clearly impatient as he reached for the hem.

Jesse beat him to it, gripping the hem himself and pulling it off of his body in one fluent motion.

Hanzo was on him immediately, running his hands over the gunslinger's sculpted body and Jesse felt the slightest playful tug on his chest hair before Hanzo all but buried himself in Jesse's chest, mouthing at his skin. He quickly zeroed in on his target, nipping at a sensitive bud before encasing it with his tongue and lips.

Jesse sighed, enjoying the little shivers of pleasure running down his back. He buried his hands in Hanzo's hair in return, undoing the still carefully bound ribbon in his lover’s hair as he went.

"All about spoiling me today, are ya?" Jesse asked slightly breathless.

"Hm," Hanzo hummed in acknowledgement without leaving Jesse's skin for even a moment.

Jesse took the chance to bury his hands further into the soft inky strands.

"So good for me Hanzo..." Jesse praised him quietly, quickly getting lost in the feeling.

Hanzo withdrew then, smirking lasciviously at him.

"About to get even better," he promised, whispering it like a dirty secret right into Jesse's ear. Jesse shivered and Hanzo noticed, humming amusedly into his ear. “I might need some help though… care to grab the lube for me, love?”

Jesse nodded quickly, unable to reply right in that moment, and leaned over the bed to the bedside table to procure the requested item.

Hanzo noticeably enjoyed the show of Jesse’s muscles flexing as he moved above him like that, squeezing the gunslinger's hips with clear intent.  
  
Jesse exhaled audibly, trying to focus as a sudden surge of lust threatened to overcome him, before he leaned back and quickly dropped the small tube into his lover’s hands.  
  
Hanzo smirked at him, obviously aware of Jesse’s current state of mind.

“Now who’s the impatient one?” he asked teasingly.

“Don’t care right now, darlin’. _Please,_ ” Jesse uttered breathlessly.

Hanzo looked at him intently for a moment, clearly taking in the cowboy’s more than just slightly reddened face, before averting his gaze shortly to spill some of the translucent liquid into his hand and spreading it across his fingers.

Jesse practically keened with impatience at the sight which got him another chuckle from the archer.

“Just one moment, Jesse,” Hanzo promised and Jesse would have complained again if Hanzo wasn’t indeed already reaching behind Jesse as the words left his lips.  
  
Jesse’s body tensed, high strung on anticipation as he felt the first slick touch of a finger at his entrance.

“God, _baby_ ,” he uttered mindlessly as the finger merely circled his sensitive flesh for a moment, spreading the liquid around.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hanzo shushed him, just as his first finger pressed into Jesse.

The movement was fluid. The entry, eased by the lube, hardly meeting any resistance.

Jesse groaned softly but couldn’t even enjoy the feeling as his mind was immediately overcome with the need for _more_.

“More baby, _please!_ ” he urged, impatience and lust quick to cloud his mind completely.

Hanzo hushed him again, rubbing comforting circles into his hip with his free hand, as he moved to fulfill his wish, removing his finger only to press back in with _two_.

Hanzo’s fingers sunk all the way in, hardly meeting any resistance again, but this time they managed to quiet Jesse’s desire to be _filled_ , at least _for now_.  
  
Jesse rolled his hips, trying to get them deeper even though they were already buried in him all the way, Hanzo slowly fucking them in and out of him, varying between scissoring and curling them within Jesse’s sensitive walls.

“You’re doing so good, Jesse,” Hanzo cooed at him and Jesse could only groan, dropping his head on Hanzo’s chest to mindlessly mouth at his lover’s skin, if only to distract himself for the time being.

“I’ll add another, Jesse,” Hanzo warned and all Jesse could do was wiggle impatiently to show that he was more than okay with that.

Hanzo’s fingers withdrew and Jesse whined when he heard the cap of the tube being flipped open again as Hanzo added some more lube to his fingers before breaching Jesse with three of them as he had promised.

Jesse groaned, little hiccupy gasps leaving him as Hanzo started thrusting them in and out. Jesse was in heaven, three fingers causing a clear sensation of _pressure_ , not uncomfortable but _there_.

Hanzo began whispering sweet little nothings into his ear which Jesse couldn’t pay attention to even if he wanted. He mouthed at his lover’s skin, pressing sloppy little kisses to his chest and stomach. He knew if Hanzo wasn’t currently focused on preparing him, those would make his ticklish lover laugh and moan softly.

The thought alone was enough to drive Jesse further into a frenzy, the wet squelch of his lover’s fingers moving in and out of him barely registering in his mind any more.

And then all of a sudden, for a mere moment all Jesse could see was _white,_ an almost inhumanly needy sound leaving him as Hanzo hit _that spot_ inside of him.  
  
Jesse gasped, breathless, as the fingers quickly withdrew, knowing exactly what they had found.

“Hanzo, _darling_! _Please_ , no more!” Jesse practically begged.

He needed more _right now_ , he needed _Hanzo_.

“Yes my love, you’re ready,” Hanzo answered softly, just a little out of breath himself at Jesse’s display of need.

It was difficult, Hanzo’s fingers withdrawing from his body leaving him with a keen sense of emptiness, but he forced himself to sit up straight, raising onto his knees as best he could with his feet still bound.

Jesse whimpered impatiently. He was about to lower himself, finally earning his reward, when Hanzo stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Just one thing," he whispered urgently and Jesse listened, or tried to at least.

"W-what is it?" he asked breathlessly, even foregoing the pet name that was right there on the tip of his tongue. Nothing registered in his mind at that moment except for _want_. Wanting Hanzo inside of him _right now_.

"Let me bind your arms?" Hanzo asked into his ear, nuzzling his neck almost as if in apology.

Jesse's mind floated somewhere just out of his reach, barely able to register the question and definitely not in the mood to wait any longer.

He whined deep in his throat.

" _Hn!_ Yes, just _hurry!_ "

He was glad Hanzo at least took note of his urgency and did just that, quickly looking around and simply grabbing one of the ropes he had used earlier and that magically hadn't gotten thrown off the bed yet, mouthing an almost reverent “ _Thank you,_ my love” into his ear as he did so.

Normally Hanzo would have needed to get up and move behind Jesse to properly bind his arms but he obviously knew that Jesse was in no capacity to do that right now, so Hanzo leaned over his shoulder to at least be able to see his hands as he worked.

"Cross your arms," he instructed quietly though he could barely finish the sentence before Jesse did just that, already expecting it.

"Just like that," Hanzo praised softly and quickly got to work.

If Jesse had been in any clearer state of mind he would have been impressed. His lover was never in any way satisfied unless his work was one hundred percent perfect, with the angle he was working with though the knots he bound couldn't be anything but off and yet he took it in stride simply because Jesse had asked him to hurry.

Jesse quickly found his arms immobilized behind his back and looked up just in time to see Hanzo leaning back, taking in Jesse's disheveled and flushed appearance and smiling sultrily at him, clearly satisfied with the results of his work regardless.

“Okay?” he asked softly, always perfectly attentive, even though he had to be just as riled up as Jesse felt at that moment, overcome by his lust and need.

Jesse nodded quickly, hardly capable of anything more at the moment.

“Yes, _perfect!_ ” he gasped quickly, “ _just-_ can I?”

Hanzo looked at him with wide, hungry eyes, taking him in just a moment longer, clearly trying to determine whether he could trust Jesse’s words right now, but with the way things were neither would last particularly long past this point anyway, so he seemed to accept it for now.

“Yes, love,” the archer said and then, smiling entirely lascivious: “Come _ride me_ , cowboy.”

Jesse keened, trying to find his balance with his arms now bound, as Hanzo quickly wrapped a hand around his own cock, applying some lube, before withdrawing it again and staring at Jesse expectantly.

Jesse started to lower himself, feeling the slick slide of Hanzo’s cock against his ass. He whined loudly, _desperately_ , when the head didn’t catch on his rim and merely slipped past.  
  
Hanzo watched him squirm for a moment, desperately trying to get the archer’s cock to breach him, before Hanzo caught his attention, placing a hand on his hip.

“Do you require assistance once more?” he asked, raising a single brow, entirely unashamed in his teasing and Jesse would have cursed him to hell and back for it if he wasn’t way too far gone to care right now.

“ _Yes,”_ he begged, “God, _Hanzo, please_!”

Hanzo was quick to heed his pleas, holding more firmly onto his hip while his other hand went to hold his cock in place as Jesse sunk down once more, finally feeling his lover’s length sink into him.

Jesse groaned appreciatively as he was filled, inch by delicious inch. He had to pause after a moment, feeling his heart jackrabbiting in his chest as the pressure increased, the slightest bit of discomfort mixing with his impatience and desire to be filled to the brim.

Sweat was starting to gather at his temple as he looked down at Hanzo, the muscles in his lover’s face tense as he tried to keep from thrusting up into him.  
  
Jesse sighed, allowing himself to sink a little deeper, earning a gasp and slight curse from the man beneath him. Jesse grinned lazily at him, almost delirious in his current state and so close to coming just from this.

He took one last deep breath before sinking down all the way, feeling Hanzo _filling him out_ so perfectly.

“God, darling,” Jesse gasped, “you feel so perfect. _Perfect_ , just for me,” he babbled mindlessly, quickly rewarded by Hanzo bucking his hips impatiently, reaching just that tiniest bit _further_ within Jesse.

Jesse groaned and started moving himself. He raised onto his knees, feeling Hanzo’s length slip from his body, an inch, and _another_ , before plopping back down with meaning, grinding down against Hanzo’s lap.

Hanzo moaned, Jesse all but gasped as he repeated the motion, again and again, searching for just the _right_ angle and then he howled when on the next downward motion he was rewarded with Hanzo’s cock hitting his prostate head on.

He saw stars and both of Hanzo’s hands found their way onto his hips to thrust up into Jesse when the gunslinger was suddenly too overwhelmed to move himself.

The room was filled with broken gasps, soft moans, and the undeniable slapping sound of skin on skin and Jesse was _so close_. He wanted to reach for his lover but couldn’t and all but dropped forward onto Hanzo’s chest when he couldn’t hold himself up any more.

“Han- darli-”

That was as far as he got before he gasped loudly as Hanzo hit home once more and Jesse bucked and writhed helplessly as he spent his load between their bodies.

Hanzo groaned, feeling Jesse’s body clench down on him and he didn’t manage much more than two aborted thrusts before he filled Jesse with his come.

Jesse groaned appreciatively, relishing the sensation of the hotness filling him from the inside out.

They were both gasping for breath, slowly, oh so slowly coming back down from their high, and Jesse only nuzzled deeper into Hanzo’s chest, drinking him in, the smell of sweat and sex and _Hanzo_ all but permeating his senses.

Jesse groaned when Hanzo nudged him after a while.

“You have to get up, love,” Hanzo cooed softly at him and Jesse really didn’t want to but moved anyway.

He sat back up to rise onto his knees, almost mournful as he felt Hanzo’s now softened length slip out of him, followed by an almost embarrassing amount of come running down his legs.  
  
Jesse didn’t move much further than that though, simply dropping back down onto Hanzo’s chest.

Hanzo chuckled as he had to forcibly roll Jesse off of himself so he could move.

“Come on, my love, you can rest in a second,” Hanzo said softly, nudging Jesse’s side playfully.

Jesse merely groaned and kept refusing to move.

Hanzo sighed fondly and started undoing the rope on his arms and Jesse groaned softly when he could move them again. Hanzo quickly got some massaging oil that he kept in the bedside table as well and moved to massage Jesse’s arms, stimulating the blood flow once more, after checking that the rope had left no lasting marks on Jesse’s skin.

Jesse hummed softly throughout it all, already familiar with Hanzo’s attentive aftercare but he still made no move to roll over when he realized Hanzo was finished with his arms.

He grunted, chuckling softly when Hanzo all but rolled him over again, staring into the beautiful brown eyes of his lover once more.

“Howdy,” he said, smiling widely, only receiving an fondly exasperated eye roll in return.

Hanzo wordlessly moved onto his bound legs then. Undoing the extensive harness there required more time, although not as much as binding it in the first place, and Jesse got lost in the soothing feeling of his lover’s hands on his skin again.  
  
Hanzo looked beautiful like that too, disheveled, sweaty and with _obvious_ marks of Jesse’s love for him still on his skin. Still Hanzo remained entirely focused on his task of freeing Jesse and making sure he was okay. When the last of the knots finally fell away Hanzo inspected Jesse’s skin for any damage before reaching for the oil once more, spreading it across Jesse’s feet in slow measured movements, massaging away any and all remaining stiffness.

Jesse cooed mindlessly at him when he was done, drawing Hanzo’s attention. His lover’s focused expression quickly fell away, turning into a beautiful smile instead as he leaned down to kiss Jesse.  
  
Jesse hummed happily as Hanzo broke their kiss barely long enough to move to lie beside him, running his hands through the cowboy’s messy brown strands.

“You want to shower now?” Hanzo asked softly.

Jesse mewled unhappily at the question, grasping at Hanzo to keep him from moving.  
  
His lover merely laughed softly, running his hands through Jesse’s hair in a soothing motion.

“Tomorrow then,” he conceded, “let me just get a towel real quick.”

Jesse looked him deeply in the eyes and with all the conviction he could muster right now said: “Don’t wanna.”

Hanzo laughed softly at that and Jesse’s heart swelled once more even as Hanzo patted his hand to get him to ease his hold on the archer.

“I won’t even be a minute, Jesse,” he said, still laughing, “and then I won’t move again.”

“Promise?” Jesse asked, relishing in the way Hanzo’s eyes shone with happiness and amusement.

“Yes, I _promise_ ,” he drawled playfully, leaving one last peck on Jesse’s lips before squirming in his hold until Jesse let go of him.

The archer disappeared in the bathroom and Jesse took the moment to stretch, relieved to feel that his muscles felt very much loose and pliant despite their previous actions, not that he ever doubted Hanzo’s proficiency when it came to that.

Not even a minute later, as promised, Hanzo returned with a wet towel. Obviously having taken the chance to already clean himself up he moved right back to Jesse’s side, sliding the towel over Jesse’s abdomen where he had spilled his own come earlier before moving the cloth down over his legs where Hanzo’s come still clung to him.

Jesse hummed softly, comfortable with letting Hanzo clean and take care of him. He felt the towel move to his backside, Hanzo cleaning him there as best as he could before they took a shower tomorrow.

When he was done the archer went and dropped the towel unceremoniously to the ground next to the bed and only Jesse could know how much self-control that must cost Hanzo who utterly despised disorder. When he turned and smiled at Jesse, as if the gunslinger had just hung the sun in the sky, Jesse knew with absolute certainty that none of that mattered right now.

Hanzo returned to his side, nuzzling as close to him as possible, and wrapped his arms around his cowboy just as Jesse wrapped his own around his archer, and just as promised neither of them moved before the next morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you did maybe leave a kudos or drop me a comment.
> 
> You can also hit me up on [my tumblr](http://jjkmagic.tumblr.com/), if you like^^  
> Or my [side blog](http://re-dmmd.tumblr.com/), since I'm surprisingly active there lately.
> 
> Whatever, you wanna talk, you wanna scream at me about McHanzo, just drop me a line^^
> 
> Also, if you're like me and think Hanzo should actually be a godamn master of Shibari... I apologize. Since I only know a few basic harnesses myself that's just what it is xD Also since some people would call it the "harder form" of bondage it's not exactly what I was going for with this fic anyway ;)


End file.
